


你让我销魂欲死（一个车）

by noneshallsleep



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 燕闲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneshallsleep/pseuds/noneshallsleep
Summary: 当在小巷中燕小乙被范闲误下春药...
Relationships: 燕闲 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	你让我销魂欲死（一个车）

又是一次大年。  
“爆竹声中一岁除，春风送暖入屠苏。”街上人来人往，范闲摇着小扇，随口吟了一句诗。  
范若若崇拜的看着自家兄长，果真是诗仙下凡。  
旁边的范思辙正为了一文钱和卖糖葫芦的小贩讨价还价，柳如玉看不过去，草草付了钱，把儿子拉回来。  
范思辙嘴巴撅的老高，一甩袖子一跺脚，“哎呀！娘，你干什么呀！”  
“就一文钱，你还难为人家做什么，咱们府上差钱吗？”“一文钱也是钱！每天少花一文钱，全家保住一套房！”  
什么歪理！  
柳如玉争不过范思辙，只能打一顿出气。  
范建捋捋胡子，看着这一大一小，干咳一声，“咳！行了，大庭广众之下，成何体统。”  
范闲神经一紧，把小扇扔给范思辙。又是那种被毒蛇盯住的感觉。  
环顾四周，熙熙攘攘的人群模糊了双眼。  
希望那人只是朝着自己来的。  
“哥。”范若若摇了摇范闲的袖子，“走啦。”  
回过神，一行人已经在前面的铺子等自己了。

兜兜转转莫约两个时辰，暮色渐浓，街上小灯挂了起来，灯火阑珊，仍似白昼。吆喝声，谈笑声，佳人才子出口成章。  
分明是人声鼎沸，范闲却愈发不安了。  
“爹，我突然想起世子和我有约，我得过去一趟。”范闲绞尽脑汁，想出了一个自认合理的借口。  
范建眯起双眼，怀疑的打量起范闲。  
“这个时辰人家也要准备年夜饭，你现在过去算什么。”  
范闲心中翻了个白眼，表面还是得笑嘻嘻的说：“不误事，我去去就回，去去就回。”  
不等范建回答，他就一溜烟儿跑了。   
范若若担心的看着自家哥哥背影，总觉得他神色匆匆，好不对劲。

再说范闲这边，自从出了街道，便一路狂奔起来。  
也没什么目的地，仅是想勾出那人罢了。

来了！  
果不其然，那种被锁定的感觉仍在。  
心里别扭的同时，又长舒一口气。祸不及家人，还算有点良知。

大多数人都去逛集会了，此时的街道显得有些空寂。  
“嗒嗒嗒。”  
是两个人的脚步。

这人不累吗？！  
范闲着实烦了这种猫和老鼠的游戏。  
他听声辨位的能力没有那么强，再加上那人离的有些许距离，只得按照直觉，大力向左房顶甩出一瓶药。  
“咔！”  
瓷制的药瓶撞击在屋顶上，暗绿色的烟雾蔓延开来。  
脚步声霎时停下。  
“成了？”范闲踮着脚张望。  
还不等夸耀自己，一根黑羽箭破空而出，范闲躲闪不及，左臂被锋利的箭身划出一道血痕。

是他。

范闲后退两步，捂着伤口怒喊：“燕小乙，你神经病啊！大过年的不回家吃饭，往这追我！”  
燕小乙一身黑衣，冷着张脸，也没搭理房下的人，伸手挥散空气中残留的毒雾。  
“别打扰我一家团聚。”范闲吃定这人不敢杀自己，转身朝着范府的方向走。  
燕小乙侧翻下地，搭箭，开弓，瞄准，撒放，一气呵成。  
范闲不悦的皱眉，单脚踩地，腾空而起，堪堪躲过。而后又扔出一瓶奇特的药剂，破裂后竟是粉红色的雾体。  
这是三处新研的东西，范闲永远忘不了冷师兄当时猥琐的说：“剧毒，剧毒啊。”  
燕小乙并未闪躲，九品之上不畏毒药。  
“燕统领，你看你射不中我，我也毒不死你，不如我们就此别过，改日范某定去你府上，共谈风月。”两个人在这小巷里“你来我往”实属浪费时间，已经这时辰，想必家中的大羊腿已经做好了。  
“谁说我射不中你？”燕小乙作势又要开弓，刚搭上箭，神色突然一僵。  
这自然逃不过范闲眼睛。  
他幸灾乐祸的眯起眼，笑道：“哟！燕统领，这是被毒到啦？”  
燕小乙体内气血翻涌，呼吸及心跳也不正常的加快。  
这是何种毒药，竟有如此威能。  
不能再待下去了。  
燕小乙果断转身。  
要说范闲，也真是犯闲。  
刚刚要走的是他，现在追上去逗弄人的也是他。  
范闲小步快跑，紧忙跟上前面人的步伐，小手还不老实的扒住那人。  
“别走啊燕统领，不如去我府上吃顿年夜饭。”  
“让开！”燕小乙挥臂甩开范闲，朝着更昏暗的小巷走去，看样子是要自己逼毒。  
范闲跟了上去，想看这人的笑话。

巷子走到尽头，燕小乙便要越过墙头，打算自行回到府上。  
可惜身后人跟个苍蝇一样粘人，赶也赶不走。察觉到眼前人的想法，范闲三两步追上，死死抱住他的胳膊不撒手。  
“燕统领，毒师在这儿呢，怎么不让我给你解毒。”  
燕小乙鹰眸猛地一撇，眼中充满了不信任。  
不再多做言语，他带着凌厉的掌风拍向范闲，试图逼退这人。  
范闲灵活的转身躲开，反倒偷了他一根箭去——燕小乙虽是九品上，但近身功夫可配不上九品上的名头。箭手罢了，况且是在中毒的情况下，功夫能好到哪去？  
步伐愈发轻浮起来，空气好像变得粘腻无比。  
必须要快点逼毒了。  
箭手浮躁起来，不愿和眼前狡猾的狐狸纠缠到底。  
而范闲偏偏不顺他的愿，还将那箭伸到燕小乙眼前晃荡，贱兮兮的开口道：“燕统领，怎么样啊？我范闲是大好人，愿意对病人负责到底的。”  
燕小乙双眼微红，沉默之间气息愈发不稳重，想必那药性已然发挥了。  
趁其不意，燕小乙大手一抓，精准的握住了范闲的手腕。而后脚下一绊，那人便重心不稳。燕小乙也失了力，两人双双朝着地下倒去。  
箭手反应还是极快的，翻身压住范闲，一把夺过他手中的箭，锋利的箭头在夜中冒着寒光，抵在范闲的脖子上。  
“解药。”  
“我没有。”范闲耸耸肩。  
“还敢唬我！”箭头又近了一分，刺破柔嫩的皮肤，留下一丝血迹。  
玩脱了！  
范闲扭动身躯，挣扎着要站起来。燕小乙自然是不让的，借着蛮力狠狠压住身下人。  
“你怎么..操！”范闲刚想反驳燕小乙，身下却被一团炽热顶住，隔着软布都能感受到那物的硬度。用脚趾想都知道那是什么！  
燕小乙的脸满是不自然的潮红。  
他看了一眼自己下身，再而抬眸和身下人对视，两人都明白了这根本就不是毒药，而是春药。  
“解药呢？！”  
燕小乙呼出的热气洒在范闲颈脖，范闲有些尴尬的将身子往后错了错，道：“真没有，三处新做的，我事先不知这是春药。”  
“哧。”燕小乙不屑的笑了笑，“还大言不惭，想要负责，却连是什么药都弄不明白。”  
范闲无言以对，确实是这么个理。  
燕小乙气愤地扔掉箭。  
黑羽箭“哐铛”一声砸断在地，随后是一阵诡异的沉默。  
巷中静的只剩下愈发强烈的心跳声与彼此交融的呼吸。

正当燕小乙撑着身子想要起来时，范闲突然动了。  
后者拉住燕小乙，哑着嗓子说：“我负责。”  
“你——”不等燕小乙说完，范闲便粗暴的啃上他的脖子，毫无章法。  
仅是肌肤间的触碰并不能缓解体内的燥热，生疏的触碰更是勾起了欲火。  
范闲故作淡定的抚上那团硬物，还来不及下一步动作，就被燕小乙揪住后领被迫提起头。  
燕小乙一口咬住身上人红嫩的嘴唇，舌头撬开他微合的牙齿，勾起舌尖交缠，娇生惯养的公子怎经得起这般对待。  
柔嫩的唇瓣被刺破，传来的血腥味让燕小乙的头脑一阵发热，愈发不清醒。  
唇齿相依，发出羞人的水渍声。微红的双眼让他更像月下的野兽，只知道一昧索取那人口中的甘甜。  
范闲皱起眉头，燕小乙身下那物居然又涨大了几分，便好意的将它释放出来，缓慢撸动，顶端已经湿润，流下的津液染湿了范闲的手掌。  
太淫荡了。  
范闲不知是缺氧还是羞涩，涨红了脸，拍拍燕小乙肩膀，示意这人撒嘴。  
银丝在空中断裂，战火呗引向范闲颈脖处。箭手伸出舌恶意舔弄那道伤疤，突然狠狠吮吸一下。  
“疼！”范闲倒吸一口凉气，按住燕小乙胸膛。  
燕小乙不言语，又轻啄了几下才放过那处。而后抬头，直勾勾的盯着范闲，搞得后者一阵发毛。  
“干，干嘛。”范闲吞了口口水，手中的动作不由的停下。  
燕小乙左手盖住范闲的手，带着他的手重新开始了动作。右手粗暴的扯开他的腰带，衣服松松垮垮的坠下来。  
“你早有预谋。”燕小乙略带薄茧的手指伸进范闲口中搅动，让范闲吞下了反驳的话语，只能忿忿的瞪着燕小乙。  
待到手指湿润后燕小乙才抽出，滑到股间，往隐秘处伸探着。  
这，这不对！  
不应该我在上面吗？！  
范闲惊恐的抽出被扼住的手，试图反转地位。  
燕小乙一把抓住范闲早已高高挺起的下身，让对方失了力。  
白裤半褪，那东西露出身来，和燕小乙的比却是小了一号。  
反攻无望。  
范闲认命的翘起屁股，由着燕小乙摆弄。

“怎么感觉是我中春药了......”范闲小声嘟囔，被耳尖的箭手捕捉到。  
糯糯的声音敲击着耳膜。  
欲火烧身的同时，燕小乙只觉得心脏仿佛要炸裂，对眼前人喜欢的不得了。  
他粗暴的撕开范闲的白衣，低头含住那人胸前两点红萸。  
体内的手指已经加到了两根却仍带紧涩。  
“嗯啊......”偶然触到一个凸点，范闲压抑不住的呻吟出声，燕小乙只觉得脑中那根名为“理智”的弦断了，抓起范闲的双腿搭在自己肩膀上，下身硬生生闯入穴口。  
有湿润的液体流下，肯定流血了。  
范闲疼出泪花，抓起燕小乙的手，狠狠就是一咬。  
“嘶......”燕小乙下身一顶，范闲就撒了嘴，无力的躺在地面。  
未经人事的甬道过于狭窄，夹的二人都不好受。  
“你放松些。”燕小乙的唇在范闲腿上辗转，又留下一连串吻痕。  
范闲努力放软腰部，痛哼：“燕统领说的倒是轻巧。”  
感受到内部不似方才那般紧，燕小乙便律动起来。  
这可苦了范闲，为何燕小乙这么粗暴，该不会也是个雏儿吧！  
“我操，你慢点动！”“满口污言秽语。”  
污秽的话语换来的是更猛烈的抽动，痛楚的同时还夹杂着一丝触电般的感觉。  
范闲不得不服了软：“小乙，轻点......”  
动了春情的人哪管这些，只觉着此时的求饶更拨撩人心，下身直往更深处操弄，手还不老实的抓住范闲胸前的软肉来回把玩，偏白的身子顿时留下指痕。  
勃起的性器随着被顶弄的身躯来回晃动，一下一下拍打在燕小乙的软甲上，弄的人红了眼角。

街道响起轻微的脚步声。  
有人来了！  
燕小乙就着插入的姿势抱起范闲，将他抵在墙上，落下的墙影将二人身躯挡住。  
“哈啊！”  
范闲惊恐的抱紧燕小乙，一只手捂住自己嘴巴。  
燕小乙向巷口张望一番，有人提灯在打量，不过距离尚远，大概看不出个所以然。  
不再在意那人，燕小乙继续方才的动作，朝范闲体内冲撞着。  
火热的柱身摩擦着滚烫的内壁，交接处发出淫靡的水声。  
背后是粗糙的墙壁，隔着布料仍然有些硌人，柔弱的皮肤想必已经磨出了红印。  
冰冷的墙体和火热的身躯形成鲜明的对比，范闲算是体会到什么叫做冰火两重天了。

强烈的快感一阵阵从尾椎传入大脑，范闲不由收紧了下身。  
“哈......”  
内壁已经被操弄的松软，适应了那物的尺寸。湿润的肠道紧紧包裹，燕小乙被夹的轻喘，差点就缴械投降。  
看着燕小乙这么不在乎，范闲干脆也就放任了自己，主动吻住燕小乙的嘴唇，发出模糊不清的嘤咛。

“有人在里面吗？”来人扯着嗓子喊了一句。  
等了片刻却无人应答，便踟蹰着走近。  
没想这人如此不识趣。  
燕小乙回应着范闲的吻，左手抽出衣中藏着的暗箭，朝光亮处甩去。  
看似随意的一扔，射穿了那人提的夜灯，吓得他鬼叫一声，头也不回的逃了。

“哈啊，小乙！”肉冠再次顶到了那处突起，范闲猛的提高了音量，内壁也紧紧收缩起来。  
燕小乙发觉了那处的奇妙，便次次摩擦，引得范闲娇喘连连。  
“范闲，你咬的我好紧......”面带情欲的燕小乙蹦出了一句下流话，范闲脸更红了。  
“小，小乙......唔嗯！别..”范闲被刺激的说不出一句完整的话，夹杂着呻吟说道。  
燕小乙看着范闲因动情而涨红的脸，残留齿痕的唇，突然觉得死在他身上也没什么不好。  
“范闲，范闲...”燕小乙在范闲的锁骨上啃出一个个印记，宣誓自己的主权。  
范闲胸膛随着呼吸急促起伏，留下的吻痕在白暂的皮肤上格外显眼。  
燕小乙九浅一深的抽动，每一下都发出淫秽的声音。

范闲性器吐出点点白浆，弄湿燕小乙的衣物。  
白色的精液在乌黑的衣服上格外刺眼。  
燕小乙目光一沉，拉起范闲搭在自己肩膀的手，将其手指含入口中，模仿着活塞运动。  
范闲红了脸，试图阻止燕小乙。  
燕小乙下身轻轻一顶，范闲又靠在墙上微声呜咽着。  
身下人没了曾经的轻浮，只是委屈巴巴的看着燕小乙。燕小乙受不住范闲这种神情，果断的放过他的手指，开始欺压可口的嘴唇。  
范闲身子像蛇一样扭来扭去，但这并不能逃脱魔爪。魔王感受到范闲身体的美好，巴不得探索他的每一处。  
范闲胸前的两点自然逃不过去。  
燕小乙轻轻含住，舌尖不断挑逗着，传来的酥麻感让范闲止不住颤抖。  
大抵觉得无聊，那人又模仿婴儿吮吸。  
“嗯啊...小乙...”范闲把胸更贴近燕小乙，燕小乙托住他的后背，用力吸食，下身也卖力的律动。

春药的药效还没结束，疯狂燃烧着两人的身体。  
范闲摆动着，渴求着燕小乙的身体。  
他的亲吻，他的拥抱，每一个动作都像毒药蚕食着范闲的神经。  
两个人都彻底沉浸进去了，紧紧相拥，发泄着欲望。

不久，范闲高挺着身子射了出来。  
穴道猛烈的收缩，燕小乙也快速抽插着，顶撞到最深处射出一道精华。  
喘着粗气，燕小乙附身亲吻范闲的嘴唇。范闲不甘示弱的环上燕小乙的颈脖，热情的拥吻。  
缠绵一番，燕小乙抽出性器，将范闲放下地。不老实的手色情的捏着范闲的臀瓣，手指又触到入口，还残留着自己的白浊。  
范闲双眼一瞪，拍开燕小乙的手。  
“药效还没过呢，闲儿。”  
于是他摸着范闲的屁股，将他转了个身，不容他反抗的又进入了他的身体。

已记不清到底做了多少次，燕小乙拉着范闲换了好几种体位，折腾的范闲嗓子哑到叫不出来，只能委屈的哼哼。

药效终于过了。  
或者说药效早就过了。  
腿软的范闲坐在燕小乙怀里，抬头看着他。  
这人除了裤带，什么都没有解。  
反观自己，新做的白衣已经脏乱的不成样子，腰带勾在一旁，已经掉下一半去。白净的身子布满吻迹，齿痕......  
范闲气不过，拆下燕小乙的发髻，倾泻而下的黑丝滑在他的胸膛上。  
有些痒，像儿时的猫儿抓挠。  
燕小乙抬眼看他，深邃的眸子褪去了平时的防备与警戒，只剩下范闲一人。  
范闲忽的有些害羞，将头埋在燕小乙肩膀，闷闷的开口道：“喂，燕小乙，新年快乐。”  
燕小乙许久未应声，紧了紧手臂，才简单的哼出了个“嗯”字。  
“砰！”只见烟火直冲天空，在夜幕中炸出花儿来，而后是嘈杂的声响，街道的人们欢呼着。  
范闲抬头仰望这美景，咧开了笑容：“看见没，这烟花倒不比我那的差，哦不对，我那早就禁止放烟花了。”  
燕小乙不懂怀中人又在说什么胡话，只是默默注视着范闲，光火映在他眼底，满目柔情。

后记：  
一夜春宵仿佛梦中之景，醒来后，平淡的日子无喜无忧，简单的重复枯燥无味的生活。  
长公主不紧不慢的拿起一樽酒，小酌一番，“昨夜你跟踪范闲，可有异样？”  
“回殿下，并无异常。”  
长公主一瞥，目光锐利如鹰，那一抹红痕自然逃不过她的眼睛。  
露齿轻笑，便又开口道：“小乙，这脖子......是怎么了？”  
燕小乙心中一惊，便要跪下，长公主却一挥袖阻止了他。  
“大好春节还让你去巡视，确实是苦了你。”她揉一揉头，“没事，人之常情，下去吧。”  
燕小乙抿唇，深深鞠了一躬，而后退下。  
风起，刮的人脸生疼。  
确定四处无人后，晚秋迟疑着开口：“殿下，这燕小乙......”  
“太宗基业甚牢固，小丑背叛当歼夷。也不知，这太宗......是哪国皇帝呢？”  
长叹一声，她微微抬起手，晚秋识相的扶起长公主。  
“乏了，回宫吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后长公主说的意思大概就是会杀了燕小乙，不过燕小乙不会死，只是给他离开长公主一个理由！  
> 感谢阅读啦！


End file.
